carminitefandomcom-20200213-history
Dewdrop
Dewdrop was born outside Eclipse, Azure. His parents were both extremely poor, and unable to take care of their son, gave him up for adoption at a young age. Dewdrop can not remember anything about either of them. Dewdrop bounced around for several years and wound up traveling over most of Carminite. With the constant movement, Dewdrop was never able to form strong connections to anyone. One thing noticeable about him, however, was his surprisingly high intelligence. The school of necromancy in Aevi took Dewdrop on as a kind of charity case. There, he studied magic theory. However, when it came time to put his knowledge into practice, it became apparent that Dewdrop lacked the ability to cast spells, a rare genetic defect. Unable to complete the program, Dewdrop was let go. Unsure what to do with his life, Dewdrop turned to the Cleric in Aevi, and earth Genasi named Quartz. Quartz gave him guidance, encouraging Dewdrop to look within himself and find what made him happy, and pursue what felt right to him. Dewdrop settled on becoming part of the guard. Although Dewdrop moved to Nimwe to have access to the grand library, he remained friends with Quartz. It was there that he taught himself, over several years, enough to apply for the guard. He passed and was accepted the guard as a hostage negotiator. Dewdrop was only ever part of one hostage scenario. In which, he was proven to be highly analytical, as well as extremely good at analyzing any evidence. However, when faced with the assailant, panicked, rushing forward and tackling him to the ground. During this, he was stabbed with the assailant’s throwing knife and almost died. Although, technically diffusing the situation, Dewdrop was removed from hostage negotiation, as it became apparent that, although he did have the technical knowledge, he did not possess the amount of social awareness necessary. He was, instead, moved to law enforcement and partnered with an older fire Genasi named Callous. Determined to impress the law enforcement guard, Dewdrop had memorized the training manual, along with any other documents given to him, and would often tell others when he felt they were violating a rule, no matter how small. This got him a rather negative reputation with most of the other genasi. He was often thought of as a bit weird, almost robotic. Although initially taking a disliking to Dewdrop, Callous began to slowly warm up to him. Dewdrop continued to be extremely good at collecting and analyzing evidence. However, he still would panic in situations involving physical confrontation, often getting saved by Callous. Shortly after meeting Callous, Dewdrop went to his house and met his dog, Stony, who despite his name, was a total sweetheart. Dewdrop instantly fell in love with dogs from that moment on. Callous himself, became a father figure to Dewdrop, all but legally adopting him (as he was too old by then). It was also in this time that Dewdrop, while at a local book signing at the library in Nimwe met Quarry, an author who had just published his first book, an autobiography on living with a prosthetic limb. The two began dating and were soon married by Quartz. Dewdrop and Quarry moved next door to Callous and got two dogs themselves, Toast and Flutter. However, Dewdrop wasn’t happy with his job, as Dewdrop had only been apart of four major cases, only solving one. Although, not afraid, he did panic fairly often still. As a form of stress relief, he began taking his dogs on longer and longer walks. He then began walking, Stony when Callous was busy. Little by little, the dog walking evolved into a small business. It became so popular, it began to eclipse Dewdrop’s law enforcement job. So, he retired from the force at the age of 31, only having worked there for three years. He since has become part of the tightly interwoven community and with Quarry, Callous, and Quartz has finally felt like he has found the family he was searching for.